FK Hurmulhei
About the club Basic info *Full name: Fotball Klubben Hurmulhei *Founded: 24 July 1892 *First game: 6 August 1892 *Bankrupt: 31 December 1893 *Reorganized: 2009 (Season 14) *Honours (recent): :- Number Two in Division 5, Group 24 (Season 14) :- Number Three in Division 4, Group 8 (Season 15) :- Number Two in Division 4, Group 8 (Season 17) *Crest: Didier Drogba holding the Lace Up Save Lives symbol *Team A club ID: 552694 [http://trophymanager.com/klubhus.php View clubhouse] *Current league: Norway, Division 3, Group 3 [http://trophymanager.com/league.php View league] *Manager: Gutwakh Hikalkhapur Kits *Home colours: White & red with a stripe (jersey), Red & white (shorts), Red & white (socks) *Away colours: Blue & red with a stripe (jersey), red & blue (shorts), red & blue (socks) Stadium *Ground: Lace Up Save Lives Arena [http://trophymanager.com/showstadium.php?showclub=552694 View stadium] *Location: North-West Hurmul, Hurmul City *Broke ground: 31 December 1893 *Opened: 2009 *Current capacity: 19 000 *Record league attendance: 19 000 (Season 18, Round 14) *North Stand: 3,000 (Level 3) *North-East Stand: 1,500 (Level 3) *East Stand: 1,000 (Level 1) *South-East Stand: 1,500 (Level 3) *South Stand: 4,500 (Level 3) *South-West Stand: 1,500 (Level 3) *West Stand: 4,500 (Level 3) *North-West Stand: 1,500 (Level 3) Facilities *Training ground: Level 6 *Youth academy: Level 3 *Medical centre: Level 2 *Physio room: Level 3 *Parking: Level 2 *Toilets: Level 2 *VIP lounge: Level 1 *Restaurant: No *Merchandise shop: Level 2 *Merchandise stand: Level 1 *Fast food stand: Level 1 *Sausage stand: Level 1 *Roof: No *Undersoil heating: Yes *Drainage: Yes *Lighting: Level 1 *Pitch covers: Yes *Sprinklers: Yes Rankings *Highest FITA ranking: Never in the Top 100 *Highest FITA RoW ranking: Never in the Top 100 *Highest TM ranking: Never in the Top 500 Supporters Fans *Nickname: Hurmulhei *Fanclub: Hurmulene *Record number of fans: 9,489 (Season 18, Round 10) *Current number of fans: 8,992 (Season 18, Round 15) Fan chant White is the colour, football is the game We're all together and winning is our aim So cheer us on through the sun and rain Cos Hurmul - hei is our name. Here at the Bridge, whether rain or fine We can shine all the time Home or away, come and see us play You're welcome any day White is the colour, football is the game We're all together and winning is our aim So cheer us on through the sun and rain Cos Hurmul - hei is our name. Come see the lads and we'll welcome you Wear your blue and see us through Sing loud and clear until the game is done Sing HURMULHEI everyone White is the colour, football is the game We're all together and winning is our aim So cheer us on through the sun and rain Cos Hurmul - hei is our name. White is the colour, football is the game We're all together and winning is our aim So cheer us on through the sun and rain Cos Hurmul - hei is our name. Sponsors *Season 18 - Gamestation 3 *Season 17 - Firollo *Season 16 - Firollo *Season 15 - Firollo *Season 14 - Firollo History 1892, a team was borned, an egyptian billionaire had over 100 000 000 in the club, the year after they went bank-rubbed. FK Hurmulhei were re-organized early in 2009 and is still walking :) First 11